


Rose and Alec's passionate weekend

by silversurfer60



Series: Rose Tyler moves to Broadchurch [2]
Category: Broadchurch, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-11
Updated: 2015-08-11
Packaged: 2018-04-14 04:12:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4549932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silversurfer60/pseuds/silversurfer60
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What would have happened in 'Rose Tyler moves to Broadchurch' if, after seeing each other in the hotel dining room the first weekend Rose visited prior to moving there, she would have spent the weekend with Alec Hardy in his room and not mentioning to him she was coming back? Gives an alternate look on the way most things would have turned out, with the same happy ending.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Rose Tyler moves to Broadchurch](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4506603) by [silversurfer60](https://archiveofourown.org/users/silversurfer60/pseuds/silversurfer60). 



> I was going to include the weekend in a different way in the original story and couldn't decide, as it would have taken it in an entirely different direction. Can be read separately if you just want a quick juicy story. Not a tear jerker like the full story, this is the shortened version depicting how the turn of events of one weekend can radically change the future. Bit timey-wimey really!

Rose and Jackie checked into The Trader's hotel in Broadchurch late Friday afternoon, just for the weekend as Rose was waiting for a transfer at work to go through so she'd persuaded her mother to take a look around with her. They'd booked a twin room to save money and Jackie was a heavy sleeper anyway and never woke before eight so she told Rose when they arrived if she wanted to stay out for a drink after they'd watched TV then she wouldn't be disturbing her.

They went down to dinner, Jackie talking away as usual, mostly about Rose moving, when Rose glanced across to see a man sitting on his own. She noticed he was tall, had brown hair, brown eyes and what she would call a scruffy designer beard. He was looking at the menu and looking quite sexy in a pair of rimless glasses and wasn't paying her any attention but he had caught hers. She wasn't looking for anyone, she could barely go out on a dinner date with anyone but had tried to take her mind off her loss by getting out a bit more and making an effort.

After dinner, Rose and her mother went to watch some TV but Rose didn't like the programmes her mother watched so she told her she was going to go down to the bar and have a drink and talk to the hotel owner about when she was coming back and ask about the area. Becca was a bit busy, the small bar was quite full so Rose ordered a tonic water with ice and lemon and took her drink into the lounge across the hallway. The man from the dining room was sat on a leather sofa by the window reading a newspaper. He nodded to her as she entered, there was a man and a woman sat near the door so Rose made her way to the window and sat down opposite the man and said hello.

He grunted a reply and went back to reading his paper but she could see he wasn't paying much attention to it now by the way he was turning the pages. Rose sipped her drink slowly and waited until he had run out of pages and he put the newspaper down and picked up his drink, taking a long sip from it. Rose was lounged in the chair, wearing a long flowing skirt and a white buttoned down shirt, which she had unbuttoned two of them sneakily while has was reading his paper and he smiled across at her as he put his drink down. The couple in the corner left, closing the door behind them.

Rose was unsure whether to speak or not but he had already noticed they were alone in the room and also noticed her shirt was unfastened. He seemed a bit fidgety like he was debating whether to move over to her side of the table to the other chair or ask her to join him on the sofa. Rose just looked at him, waiting to see what he'd do. She didn't have to wait long. He spoke first.

"I saw you in the dining room earlier, I'm Alec," he said.

"Rose," she replied, picking up her drink and finishing it, hoping he'd ask her if she wanted another but she wasn't going to order another tonic water. He did.

He finished his drink and got up, the pointed to her empty glass. 

"So what are you drinking?" he asked, "I hope it's something a bit stronger than the one you just finished."

She held her glass up and said, "A glass of sparking white wine please," smiled at him and shifting slightly in her seat so her shirt came away where it was unfastened, giving him a very good view from where he was standing.

He stared for a few seconds then took her glass and said, "White wine it is then, back in a tick," as he smiled back.

He left the room and Rose took the opportunity to move and sat down on the sofa where he had been sitting, unbuttoning another two buttons, thinking better not get too far.

He was back in a few minutes, put the drinks down, getting an even better view of her cleavage and sat down beside her, casually putting his arm around the top of the sofa and moved up nearer to her, Rose was getting carried away with herself by now, she'd not done anything like this for a long time, well, when she thought about it was actually never because her last and only romance had turned into marriage and she'd not had to work at it.

Alec struck up the conversation. "So, Rose, on holiday? Weekend break? I saw you with someone, your mother maybe?"

"You ask a lot of questions, Alec. Yes, it's my mother. We just fancied a weekend away, going back home Sunday afternoon. What about you? It's a long way to come for a holiday. Been here long?"

"No, I'm sort of inbetween places, looking for somewhere permanent to live. Been here a while though. Don't know how long I'll be staying, who knows?"

They both picked up their drinks as they realised they had been instantly attracted to each other and were both trying their best to ignore the fact. Neither of them were into casual encounters but both were resolved into getting into one in a very short space of time as there was definitely sexual tension in the air between them. They were trying to avoid each other's stares as they picked their glasses up at the same time. Rose put hers down first and Alec caught her arm and said, "Why don't we finish our drinks, I'll get us a bottle of wine and we can continue this in your room?"

"Well, there's a slight problem with your question, Alec, I'm sharing with my mum and I'm not sure you should be inviting me to your room when you don't know me," she said, trying to lead him on.

He took the bait. "Well if you come to my room, you can tell me all about yourself then I'll know you, won't I? Then I can tell you all about me and we'll know each other, deal?" Rose nodded and finished her drink.

"You wait here and I'll go get a bottle, there are some glasses in my room. Won't be long. Don't leave without me will you?" She shook her head.

While she was waiting she was debating whether to actually go through with this. It had been a long time since she had been with a man, two years in fact. Two years since her husband had died and she'd never even looked at another man except for now. This Alec was different to the few men she'd been out to dinner with and she thought, to hell with it, she was on a weekend break, going to be moving here and he'd probably be gone in two weeks time, he'd practically told her so. If he was here when she got back, she'd have to either avoid him, depending on how things went or take up with him again. Still, no harm in a bit of fun, it was only one or two nights. They may hate each other in the morning but she'd not had sex in two years and she needed this - tonight.

Alec came back a few minutes later and Rose got up to leave with him. They took the stairs and discovered they both had rooms on the same floor so Rose had to quietly pass the room she was sharing with her mother in case she heard them and opened the door. Not that Rose was trying to sneak past like a schoolgirl, she was certainly old enough to do as she wished but she wanted to avoid her mother's questions at all costs. Two doors down on the opposite side, they reached Alec's room and he opened the door. Once inside, he put the bottle down and took off his jacket and indicated for Rose to sit on a chair by the window but she opted to sit on the bed and held out her hand as he poured the wine and passed her a glass.

He sat down beside her as they drank, a few inches away and with his free hand, pushed a strand of her hair behind her ear and ran one of his fingers down her unbuttoned shirt, all the way up and down the gap of her bra, feeling around her breasts. She took his hand and he took her glass and put both glasses down and then put both his hands on her face and pulled her towards him. She hesitated for a split second as he edged his lips towards hers as he angled his face to meet hers then their lips brushed together then pressed harder until they sank into each other like they couldn't get enough. As they kissed, his hand reached to unfasten the rest of her shirt buttons and feel her breasts then unbuttoned his own shirt until he felt her pressing close to him.

They stopped for a few minutes while they both took off each other's shirts then he laid her across the bed, pulling her long skirt down and tossing it onto the floor as he started to unfasten her bra with his other hand. Rose tried to unfasten his trousers but couldn't get to them until he moved slightly, pulling them off, wriggling out of them and half taking his shorts with them as one of his hands pulled her knickers down part of the way as he climbed onto her, his legs either side of hers as he put his hands on her breasts and leaned down to kiss them both then bit them hungrily as she let out a soft moan, his hands on her hips. She reached around his shoulders, pulling him and making him bite even harder, then he looked up and reached her lips as they kissed deeply, now laid on her as his hand reached down to pull her knickers all the way down then pulling his shorts all the way off and scrambling out of them.

They crept towards the pillows, Alec hurriedly pulling back the duvet, Rose going backwards as he hovered above her, kissing at the same time as he landed on top of her and pulled the duvet over them, then he spread her legs wide open, feeling her wetness of anticipation with both hands, he leaned down to kiss her intimate area as she let out another moan, grabbing his neck and pulling him down, saying his name. He came up for breath then positioned himself over her, ready to take her as he looked at her, begging her to let him as she told him she wants him. She clings hold of him as he pushes on her hips, both moving together as one as he thrusts harder and deeper bringing her to her climax, following seconds after her as they both gasp for breath as he let go and brought his mouth around to kiss her, her arms tightly around his neck.

They looked at each other and both laughed as the last of their climax washed over them, Rose feeling giddy and light headed, Alec like the cat who got the cream as he kissed her again then pulled her into an embrace. They held onto each other as he whispered her name. Both were panting for breath as he kissed her neck and nibbled her ear, saying she was amazing.

"That was more than good, it was fantastic, I nearly couldn't keep up with you there for a minute if you hadn't stopped when you did, then I'd have made a fool of myself. As it is, I thought you wanted to keep going even afterwards. Just exactly when was the last time you did that, I can tell it's been a while the way you reacted. It's nothing to be ashamed of, it's been a while for me too, only I've never met a woman I wanted to have sex with like this or I've been too drunk to actually do it." 

He moved onto one elbow and propped himself up, looking at her and tracing his finger over her breasts.

Rose was feeling a bit embarrassed that she had made it so obvious it had been a while and thought about just getting up and leaving but she had more than enjoyed it and she definitely wanted a second taste the next night even if she never did it again in another two years, she would always remember this.

"I thought it was pretty amazing too, I've not felt like that for a long time, more than I care to admit. Let's say I had some issues with just doing it with the first man I meet in a bar or go out to dinner with and leave it at that? You don't want to be bored with my problems. I have been asked before you know, it's just I always turned them down, that is until I met you. I'd better go now unless..?" She was about to say unless he wanted to do it again, either right now or invite her to stay and do it again in the morning or tomorrow night.

He took the hint, not wanting her to leave just yet, he definitely wanted another taste of her, the first time in over eighteen months. "Rose, don't leave yet, please," he said as he reached over to kiss her again, rolling over onto his back and pulling her with him until she was laid on him.

Rose sat up slightly on him, her breasts touching his chest when she suddenly noticed a scar and looked concerned.

He noticed and took her hand and said, "It's ok, I had an operation to have a pacemaker fitted, it's fine. I'm not going to collapse on you or anything, that's why I've not had sex with anyone for a while. I got ill and collapsed twice until I had to do something about it. It put a lot of women off when they saw my scar. Are you ok with it?"

Rose nodded, then lay down against his chest, glancing up to ask if it was ok. He nodded as she listened to his heartbeat. She moved away but he moved her back. "Please stay there Rose, it doesn't hurt. I have my alarm set for six forty five, I'll wake you then you can go back to your room before you're missed in the morning. We'll talk when you wake up, it you want?" He realised he'd been talking to himself as she was asleep.

Rose had already snuggled into him and fallen asleep. She felt better than she had done in two years. She didn't even dream like she had been doing about her husband, thinking back as to how he'd died and the times they'd had together. She woke up, hearing an alarm going off somewhere, knowing it wasn't hers and opened one eye. She was laid on a man's hairy chest, one arm wrapped around her and she knew instantly it wasn't her husband as she became more aware. The alarm had stopped and a Scottish voice was whispering her name. She glanced up to see a friendly bearded face looking down at her as she moved.

"Morning sleepy, how are you today?" he enquired, kissing her forehead.

She managed a 'hi' and snuggled back down again, forgetting she had to get back to her room before her mother woke up, then looked up suddenly looking alarmed. 

"What time is it? If I'm not back in my room before eight, I'll be facing the Spanish inquisition or the firing squad, or possibly both."

"Calm down, it's only ten to seven, I only woke early so you had time to get back and I have to go to work for a few hours. Can I see you later, Rose, can we meet for lunch or something or will you have to face awkward questions? If you do, then I can just meet you in the lounge tonight after dinner but I'd really like to spend some more time with you, if that's ok?"

He reached down to kiss her as she turned to meet his lips. The kiss was even deeper than Rose expected as he felt for her tongue and she found herself responding by finding his as she melted into him. They parted and Rose started to move away from his body, not really wanting to but out of necessity as she found she needed to dash into his bathroom. He wondered what he'd done wrong as she got up in such a rush and she pulled her knickers on hurriedly and slipped her shirt on but when she headed for the bathroom he just smiled to himself, she wasn't running away.

When she came out she just muttered a 'sorry' and grinned at him and crossed back to the bed, climbed on top of him and sank into his lips again. They finally parted and she said she really had to go. He looked disappointed. He asked about meeting later and she said she'd try and get away for lunch but doubted it but promised she would meet him at eight in the lounge. Satisfied, they kissed once more and Rose left his room. After she left, he wondered what exactly Rose had done to him to make him feel so good after all this time and was already more than looking forward to their next meeting and if after tonight he'd ever see her again, the first time in along time, he'd regret going for a one or two night stand.


	2. Chapter 2

Rose opened her room door quietly, it was just gone half seven so she crept over to her bed, tossed the bedclothes to make it look like she'd slept there and gathered some clean clothes and disappeared into the bathroom, giving the appearance she'd already got changed and waiting for her mother to wake up. Why was she sneaking around like a sixteen year old? It had been bad enough seven years ago and she was surprised it had all come back so easily. She never thought she'd be doing it again but she'd also thought when she got married it was going to be forever. It was then she realised she'd not dreamt about it again and felt more relaxed than she'd done in a long time.

She'd just come out of the bathroom to see her mother sat up in bed waiting for her to come out. While her mother was getting dressed in the bathroom, Rose was plotting how to sneak away to meet Alec at lunchtime but she hadn't asked him where and he'd not offered her his phone number, nor had she offered hers, trying to keep it casual so she was hoping to at least see him at breakfast, smile at him and hope he'd casually say hello to her but when they got downstairs just after half past eight which was only after Rose had hurried her mother by saying they'd miss it, he was nowhere to be seen and the table he sat at the night before was all set for the next meal. She was disappointed but couldn't show it, he'd said he had to go to work but she didn't know where, they'd not exchanged such details.

They decided they'd go look around some of the shops, go for a walk on the beach after lunch then walk up into the town and maybe take a boat trip. Rose was pre-occupied looking for any signs of Alec, she had no idea what he did for a living. He was Scottish, clearly an intelligent and well dressed man but he wasn't here on holiday if he was working so she wondered if he was working somewhere temporarily and was just waiting for a job to finish then would be going back home. He'd be going soon, he'd said, so there was no point in wondering about it. She would just have to settle for a short holiday romance if she wanted to have one more night with him and she was willing to make the sacrifice because he was the first man since her husband's death she'd wanted to have a 'fling' with.

Later in the afternoon, Jackie was fed up so they went back to the hotel just after four and she messed around with the TV channels and found what Rose thought was a boring soppy love story and said she was going to go down to the bar and get a decent Latte as the coffee in the room was a bit bland and said she'd talk to Becca again and meet her in the dining room. She didn't go down to the bar, she walked down to Alec's room, hoping he'd be there or she'd try the bar and see if he was there. If not, she'd sit downstairs and wait for him. She knocked and waited. There was no answer but just as she was turning away, the door opened and he was standing there with just a towel around his waist. Rose stared as he silently opened the door to let her in.

They never spoke, Alec just greeted her with a long passionate kiss as he guided her to the bed. Rose was wearing black leggings and a pink t-shirt which she soon lost as he lay on top of her on the bed and soon his towel had disappeared as they edged their way under the duvet again. They both had fantastic sex again and when they'd recovered sufficiently, Alec propped himself on one elbow and smiled at her, tracing his fingers on the top of her inner thigh and daring to move inwards as she lay there.

"Hi, again, mysterious Rose," he smiled, reaching over and kissing her, then pulling her into a deeper kiss, finding her tongue. He finally let go and slipped back onto her, kissing her neck. She whispered his name as he made a mark at the base of her neck, something to remember him by.

He propped himself up again and laid on his side, Rose turned to face him, running her fingers through his hair and touching his face as he smiled at her. They didn't feel like talking, what was there to say? Tomorrow she would be gone, she didn't think there was any point in telling him she was coming back, not the way he'd said he'd be leaving. She didn't even know how long he'd been there and if he was moving with his job, it would probably be soon anyway. They lay in each other's arms until he said they should get ready to go to the dining room so he helped her off the bed and said she should leave first and he'd meet her in the lounge and get a drink before dinner and if she wanted, they'd sit together and tell her mother they'd just met and were just chatting. Rose agreed so she went down first, ordered the Latte she'd wanted originally and waited.

Alec came in five minutes later, nodded to her and asked if he could join her to which she pointed to the chair opposite. They started talking as if they'd just met for the second time, no-one had seen them go upstairs together the night before, then Jackie came looking for her and stopped dead in the doorway, glancing at Rose who seemed engrossed in the man sat opposite her. Jackie stood for a while as Rose hadn't noticed her, she was too busy doing what Jackie thought was ogling the man, something she'd not seen her do since her husband's death. Jackie used to get embarrassed the way Rose and her husband behaved when she was out with them, they never kept their hands off each other and he'd used every opportunity he could to be touching her bum whether he was standing or walking with her or kissing her. Now it looked to her that Rose was definitely giving this bloke with the scruffy beard the eye so she walked into the lounge and broke her daughter's concentration.

"Aren't you going to introduce me, Rose?" she asked.

Alec stood up as she joined them at the table and gestured for her to take his seat and he took the other one, not daring to go sit next to Rose. He held his hand out to Jackie saying, "I'm Alec, nice to meet you," shaking Jackie's hand. "And you are?" he asked.

Jackie glared at him, stony faced and just replied, "Rose's mother," protectively. Rose gave her a warning look as if to say that wasn't very friendly.

Alec recovered and asked if he could get her a drink to which Jackie said a frosty 'no' then he asked Rose who politely asked for a tonic water with ice and lemon.

He left to get her a drink and Rose turned on her mother. "You didn't have to be so rude, we were just talking. What's wrong with you?"

"It looked like you were doing more than talking the way you were staring at him, we are leaving tomorrow in case you've forgotten. If he's here on holiday, he'll be gone by the time you come back so there's no point in getting any ideas Rose," Jackie said.

Rose looked up as Alec came back with her drink and he sat down at the side of her, thinking her mother was a bit hostile towards him so it was a good thing she was leaving tomorrow, he didn't fancy getting on her wrong side. There was only about fifteen minutes until dinner time and Rose was thinking thank goodness for that, then she would be sneaking off again to meet him for one last time.

Alec made polite conversation, mainly about the town, saying he'd been there a while and had found his way around but not making himself feel at home and Rose was hoping her mother wouldn't put her foot in her mouth and tell him she was coming back but Jackie hardly said a word, miffed that Rose had found someone to talk to.

They went off to the dining room Alec saying he hoped they would join him for a drink in the bar later, Jackie not answering him but Rose said she'd look forward to it. Jackie gave her one of her glares which she ignored. She had every intention of joining him but in his bed, not the bar after a few glasses of wine in his room. Rose finished her dinner in double time, waiting for her mother to catch up, she was eager to go off and get changed and she had just the thing she was going to wear. Jackie showed no sign in finishing up in a hurry so Rose said she was going up to get changed and Jackie wanted to know why, she'd not bothered getting changed to eat. Rose took no notice and went upstairs, giving Alec a sly glance as she left as if to say she'd meet as promised and went to put on her little black dress she'd brought with her, just in case.

She was just leaving when her mother came back in who just stared at her and wasn't that a bit much for going down to the bar? Rose told her to leave it and said she wouldn't wake her when she came back if she was asleep. Jackie sincerely believed Rose wouldn't be back at all the way she'd been showing herself off to the bloke with the scruffy beard and the Scottish accent. Still, it was only for one night and she thought it might actually do Rose some good after all this time. Who was she to deny her daughter a bit of pleasure, she had room to talk.

Rose made her way downstairs and found Alec waiting in the lounge, a glass of sparking white wine waiting on the table for her. He stood up as she walked across the room, two other couples were also sat in the room but he was by the window again. She sat on the sofa next to him and they talked for a while about nothing in particular. Around half past nine, after getting them another drink, he whispered to her that he was going to his room and give him five minutes then come up as there were people still in the room.

She did as he asked and followed him upstairs, knocking lightly on his door and he answered on the first knock. His shirt was already off and he'd changed into a pair of skinny tight fitting jeans, the button already open. Rose crossed to the bed and sat down as he poured some more wine and he told her she looked gorgeous in the black short dress she was wearing. They took a drink but neither of them really felt like drinking, they were just being formally polite.

He took her glass and sat it next to his, running his finger along the v-shaped neckline of her dress, angling his face to kiss her as they fell over across the bed. They kissed passionately, this time his tongue was further in her mouth as she was catching his while his hand was unzipping her dress and pulling it down over her shoulders, revealing her white lacy low cut bra and matching high legged knickers that he saw when he let her go and knelt over her. She reached out and unzipped his jeans, pulling them down and over his bum as he unfastened her bra, kissing her breasts as he did so. He lay on her, kissing her again as she wrapped her arms around him then he kissed her neck, leaving a mark at the other side as he whispered her name telling her he wanted her.

He raised himself up, his legs either side of hers, running his fingers on the top of her legs under her knickers and kissing her thighs as he kissed his way inwards, tugging at the fabric to move it away. Rose moved her hand to the back of his shorts, pulling them down at the back and pulling him onto her, feeling him through his shorts and her knickers, telling him she wanted him. He raised himself up and pulled her knickers off, then pulled his shorts down, feeling her wet intimate area and put himself on her waiting body, aligning himself at her entrance, ready to take her as she told him she wanted to feel him inside her. He thrust into her, harder and faster than the night before, she was moaning she wanted more as he did so, bringing her quite easily into a state of ecstasy to reach her climax, following seconds behind her as they moaned together.

He collapsed on top of her, they were both breathing heavily as he reached for her mouth to kiss her, Rose was clinging hold of him, not wanting him to let go. He gently came away from her, still kissing and put his arms around her neck and pulled her up, turning onto his back and taking her with him until she was lying right on top of him as they continued kissing. She moved on him, making him want her even more as they moved together. She raised herself slightly and onto her elbows and onto her back. He turned around but she moved out of the way before he made it, getting out of bed, excusing herself and dashing to the bathroom, making him think he'd done something wrong again, he thought had really excelled himself this time, she certainly had.

She got back into bed and sat up over him as he lay on his back and saw his concern and reassured him he'd done nothing wrong. "Alec, you were perfect, in fact on a scale of 1-10, I'd give you 11, it's not you, it's what you do to me, I got a little over excited, that's all and I couldn't control myself any longer. Actually, I feel a little embarrassed about it, sorry." She leaned down, running her fingers over the hairs on his chest, then kissed it, looking at the fading scar over his heart. "Does it still hurt, Alec?" she asked, as she gently put her finger on it.

He shook his head and pulled her into another kiss. "What time do you leave tomorrow? Will I see you before you leave? We could at least have breakfast at the same time." He asked, looking at her and running his finger between her breasts, stopping at her tummy.

"I'd like that but you'll have to excuse my mother, she's not normally like that, sorry about earlier. You'll have to just nod now and then if she says anything," she laughed. "She might make some rude comments if she thinks we spent the night together but she'll get over it. I won't make it too obvious and we can appear to be just friends so she won't ask any awkward questions. Have you set your alarm again?" He nodded. "Good, then we'll have time to say goodbye properly in the morning, I'm tired now, you wore me out, Mister, we leave just after breakfast, maybe I'll get chance to say goodbye again properly before I go," she laughed sleepily and snuggled into his neck.

He put his arms around her and kissed her goodnight, saying he'd wake her at six thirty and reached out to set his alarm. They fell asleep for the second time together, both of them contented and Rose didn't dream about her past again, something she'd not done in a long time. Alec lay awake for a bit longer, wondering if he would ever see her again. She was clearly going back to London, considering her accent and he didn't even know her surname and she'd not offered to give it. Neither had he, never told her what he did or the fact that he'd been stuck here for longer than he cared to remember and he was leaving, as soon as some other Police Force would take him, goodness knows he'd pushed long enough for a transfer out of here, this dreadful boring seaside town that disliked him as much as he disliked it and 99% of the population and the other 1% he barely tolerated from day to day just to get by.

He'd made a point of never carrying his ID when he went out and always left his valuables and his wallet in the safe in his wardrobe, carrying enough cash for drinks but regretted not trusting Rose, she was different and he would be sorry to see her go, she had been the brightest thing in this dark place all the time he'd been here and certainly the only woman he'd taken to his room since his arrival. He wondered exactly how long it had been for her since she'd been with a man. Maybe as long as he'd not been with a woman or even longer.

His alarm went off at six thirty and he gently woke her up with calling her name and as she stirred, kissed her forehead. She looked up through the strands of her hair and reached up to kiss him. He didn't waste any time in slipping under her and flipping her onto her back as he started to open her legs, moving onto her as she responded, moving his legs over her hips and entering her. Rose was moaning for him to go further as he thrust into her, calling her name as she moaned softly, holding onto him. He made her reach her climax with a gasp as she felt him reach into her, a tidal wave sweeping over her as seconds later he did the same. He called her name as he relaxed and lay on her, kissing her breasts as they both tried to catch their breath.

He moved off her onto his side as she turned to face him and she buried her head into his shoulder and burst into tears, saying she didn't want to leave. "Alec, this is going to be more difficult than I thought, I thought we'd have a couple of nights together then I'd leave but now, I really don't think it's going to be that easy. You are the first man I've been with in two years."

Alec looked at her in disbelief, "Two years? I thought I was bad enough, it's been almost eighteen months for me. I'm divorced," he finally admitted to her, it didn't matter since she was going home. "We split up when I found out my ex was having an affair because I wasn't paying her enough attention and I found out I had a heart problem."

Rose reached her hand to his face and leaned forward and kissed him and said, "I'm so sorry Alec."


	3. Chapter 3

She moved away and got out of bed and started to get dressed, it was almost seven thirty. Alec got up and pulled on a t-shirt and his shorts and jeans and walked to the door with her. They kissed one last time before she had to go. He asked if she'd regretted any of it and she said no, she would always remember it and him and asked his last name – he told her it was Hardy and she told him her name was Tyler, saying she'd see him at breakfast, kissed his cheek and left. Alec was left standing alone again, the first time in a long time he didn't feel empty because this young mysterious Rose Tyler had left her mark on him and he decided the next day when he got to work he was going to look her up even if he never saw her again.

Rose crept back into her room but she needn't have bothered, her mother was already awake drinking tea. They never spoke as Rose threw her things into her suitcase and got her toiletries from the bathroom. They agreed they'd leave everything in the room and went down to breakfast, still not really talking. Rose was hoping Alec would already be downstairs. They walked into the dining room but he wasn't there, she was disappointed. Maybe he didn't want to see her go. She should have told him she'd rather go without another tearful goodbye. They had just ordered when he walked in. He stopped at their table and asked if he could join them. Rose said ok and he sat next to her, asking if they were leaving and did they have far to go then if they'd enjoyed their stay. Rose said she had and wished she'd booked for longer now. Her mother just kept quiet, she now knew why Rose hadn't come back last night, she'd been with him but she kept her silence, meaning to have words after they'd left.

They finished breakfast and were about to go get their things when Alec volunteered to go with Rose to their room and Jackie could wait downstairs to which Jackie reluctantly agreed, she was obviously not wanted. As soon as Rose and Alec got into the lift, they began kissing, with their arms around each other. They arrived at their floor, trying to look like nothing had happened and they went into her room and began kissing again, Rose collapsing into his arms.

"Rose, I should have said, you are really something and this has been the best weekend I've had since I've been in the town. Is there any chance we'll meet again? I know you probably have to go back to work and I really don't know when I'll be leaving."

Tears were in her eyes as she clung hold of him. How could she tell him? Tell him she couldn't get involved with someone who would be going away, she'd suffered enough when her husband had died, she couldn't go through it again and even if he was there when she came back, he'd be leaving anyway.

She remained silent, kissing him long and hard and whispered in his ear, "I'm sorry, Alec, it's nothing you've done, this has been the best weekend I've had in two years, please don't think it's you but I'll always remember you." Tears were now falling freely down her face.

"Please, don't leave like this Rose, come back down next weekend," he pleaded with her.

It was after nine thirty and she had to leave the room by ten. She let go of him and grabbed her suitcase handle and picked up her holdall. Alec picked the other case up and followed her to the door. They waited for the lift and got in when it opened. They looked at each other and kissed again, Alec whispering in her ear saying he'd miss her. The lift door opened and Jackie stared at the two of them expecting them to be snogging when the lift door opened. They got out and Alec offered to walk them to the carpark, which Rose accepted and Jackie took the holdall from Rose. They loaded everything into the back of the car and Jackie got in the passenger seat. Alec asked Rose if he could talk to her for a minute and so they walked away from the car, out of Jackie's line of sight, round the back of the hotel.

Rose was still tearful as they kissed once more, he was pleading with her not to go as he held onto her. "Please tell me why you won't come back. You said it was nothing I'd done so it must be something with you, why can't you tell me if this weekend has meant as much to you as it has to me. What is it, Rose?" he asked.

He deserved to know part of it, she owed him that much. "Alec, it's just me, I've never done this sort of thing before. I lost someone two years ago and I can't get involved with someone who's not going to be permanent. I thought it was going to be easy, to have a holiday fling and leave, I never imagined it would turn into anything else and I'm sorry, you really didn't deserve for me to just leave without telling you it wasn't you, you were fantastic. I can't come back just for one more weekend, it's not fair on either of us. You know my name, if you decide to stay here or down in this part of the country, look me up but if you're going back to Scotland, I can't go for a long distance relationship, I'm not ready for that. Remember me Alec Hardy, I'll always remember you." She kissed him again one more time, tears on her cheeks.

He let go of her. "I won't forget you, Rose Tyler and if I stay down here, I'll look you up, you can bet on that." He kissed her cheek and walked her back to her car, holding the door open.

She was just about to drive away when she stopped and called after him. He turned around as she put on the brake and got out of the car and flung her arms around his neck, not caring her mother could now see her kissing him. 

She found she couldn't leave without telling him.

"Alec, promise you'll stay for another two weeks, say it."

"OK, I'll stay for another two weeks, why?" he questioned her.

"Because, my mysterious Alec Hardy, I'll be back in two weeks, I'm moving here with my job." She stopped to let it sink in. His face lit up.

"Then why did you let me think I'd never see you again?"

"Because I meant what I said, I can't go for a long distance relationship but if you promise you'll be here when I come back, I'm willing to spend whatever time you remain here with you and you can tell me who you really are. I never thought this would happen with you but you made me feel wanted, you could have just had one night with me and thrown me out but you didn't. I'm willing to take a chance with you, Alec Hardy."

They kissed again. Alec told her who he was, that he was a Police Detective and he had put in for another transfer repeatedly but there had been nothing for him. He promised that if she was coming back then he'd stay. They swapped phone numbers and asked for her to call him when she got home. They kissed again, saying they'd see each other and Alec said he'd drive up to London next weekend and help her pack so she gave him her address. Rose was smiling all the way home, feeling happier than ever, her mother was quiet all the way back, wondering what she had missed. She dropped Jackie at home then drove back to her flat. She had some more packing to do, the arrangements for her furniture to be put in storage finalised but first, she rang Alec to let him know she was back. They talked for a long time, filling each other in about themselves. Alec told her about what had gone on in Broadchurch and was surprised to hear she knew nothing about it but Rose said she'd been out of it, getting over the death of her husband and he said he could understand that.

She went back to work, winding down her business accounts she dealt with at the bank where she worked ready for her move and Alec rang to say he was taking Friday off and would be with her around four, he was borrowing a police vehicle and she told him to meet her at a coffee shop near the bank. She met him just after five and he followed her back to her flat then once inside, they were all over each other as they'd discovered the last weekend had been more than a holiday romance. That night, after they made love, Alec told her he had been shattered when she was leaving at the thought of never seeing her again. He said he'd told his superior to put a hold on his transfer and had begun looking for a house or flat to rent and may have something by the time she moved there but wouldn't take anything until she'd taken a look and they'd decide together.

Rose showed him some of the tourist spots in London and they went to see a film, getting a taxi back to her flat. When they got back, Rose had put on some new underwear she'd bought and he just whistled at her, taking his time removing it from her then laying her on the bed, kissed her all over. They took their time, Alec doing more than their first few times together, Rose finding she like touching him as he moved on her, kissing her intimate area. They fell asleep in each other's arms, Rose sprawled across him. She had told him about her husband's death, how it hadn't been resolved and he told her to contact the officer who had dealt with the case and asked for it to be re-opened, otherwise she would put in an official complaint that it was mis-handled. The next morning, he helped her pack some of her things that she wasn't going to need and told her that hopefully, they wouldn't have to go into storage for long. She had made arrangements to hand her flat keys in and the removal van to arrive on Saturday morning, her mother was coming with a friend on Friday night to take down the bed and Rose was going to sleep on the sofa.

He asked her if she wanted him to come back the next weekend to help her but she said it would be a bit crowded and she'd meet him at the hotel on Saturday afternoon and she'd ring when she was on her way. They made love just before he left in the afternoon, he told her he couldn't wait for her to get back to Broadchurch, there would now be a reason for him to stay. They kissed goodbye, he said he'd call when he got back and when he did, they talked for ages. Rose contacted the officer who had been in charge of her husband's hit and run accident, telling him she'd taken some advice and wanted the case re-opened and he agreed to re-examine witness statements and names of people who where at the scene but wasn't promising anything.

The next few days went by quickly, Alec was ringing every night while Rose was packing. On the Thursday he said there were two really nice properties he wanted her to look at and had made an appointment to look at them on Monday morning, telling the agents that he wanted his girlfriend to look at them so they'd agreed because he was in the police but they'd have to make their minds up fast but said he wouldn't have to go through the usual delays while they checked everything.

Friday, she said goodbye to her work colleagues and her mother came around with her friend, Rose asked her mother to take some personal belongings with her as she didn't want them in storage. She admitted she was now involved with Alec so Jackie relented and said she hoped she'd be happy.

The removal company arrived early to take everything to the storage unit, arranging for them to leave the key with the office so she could send for everything when they'd found somewhere. She'd been given two weeks on full pay to move as she was getting a promotion. She said goodbye to her mother, saying she could come down at Easter providing she'd found a place by then and in the meantime, she was staying with Alec in his room so she was only taking with her what she needed. It took her only a few hours to get back to Broadchurch, calling Alec to say she was setting off.

She pulled into the carpark of the Trader's hotel, just after four and began looking around for him and had just opened the back door of her car when she heard a Scottish voice behind her say, "Do you need some help there?"

Without turning around, with a smile on her face she said, "No I've got it thanks, I'm waiting for my boyfriend."

"It's ok, I'm a Police Officer," said the voice, as a hand appeared in front of her holding an ID Card that said Detective Inspector Alec Hardy.

Rose turned round to face him saying, "Sorry, can't be too careful. My boyfriend wouldn't approve of me talking to strangers," as she swayed in front of him.

He put his ID card away and said, "Well, in that case I'd best stop being a Police Officer and start being your boyfriend then," as he came face to face with her, put his arms around her, picked her up and kissed her saying, "Welcome back Sweetheart."

They went straight up to Alec's room, he'd already informed Becca that Rose was sharing with him and since he was paying for a double room, she had no objections. A week apart and they'd missed each other as he hardly gave her time to put her cases and bags down as he lifted her off her feet and carried her to the bed. They didn't even fully undress, taking off only what was necessary as they showed each other how much exactly they had and Rose was more than happy to let Alec dispense with the formalities. After they were both fully satisfied they'd shown each other enough attention, at least for the time being, they just snogged for a while, taking their time.

Alec was content to let her rest for a while before dinner, she'd had a busy morning then the drive down. She was laying with her arms around him, across his chest as he looked down at her, stroking her hair as she slept. There was no need to creep around the hotel now like a couple of schoolkids, they went down for dinner, Rose telling him about her hectic week and that she'd asked her mother to keep some personal items for her and asked if he'd go back to London with her to collect them when they'd found somewhere to live.

After dinner, they got a bottle of wine to celebrate her return and Rose said she needed to talk to him about something. She told him she'd asked for the investigation into her husband's death to be re-opened and that it had brought back some memories and she wanted to share them with him, if he was willing to listen. He said he was but not tonight, he just wanted them to be together so they agreed they'd go out the following day and find a remote place on the beach and talk. She also said when they went back to London she wanted to show him her husband's memorial and he said he'd be honoured and that if they caught the person who knocked him down, he'd go with her to the hearing.

So the next morning after breakfast, Alec drove her car down the coast to a deserted part of the beach and told her to tell him everything and he'd tell her about his life in Scotland, his divorce and his daughter and about his failed case. He listened to what she had to say, telling her to leave nothing out as they had to both accept they'd had lives before they met and that their lives were now with each other and they both had to move on. Rose was in tears when she had to tell him what happened on the day her husband was knocked down and killed by a hit and run driver, how he'd been rushed to hospital but died soon after she got there, never regaining consciousness. How he'd been cremated and how she'd not been able to cope for the last two years and the case closed due to lack of evidence had made it ten times worse because his killer was still driving around while her husband was dead.

After she finally broke down in tears, Alec held her close and let her cry for as long as she needed, rubbing his hand on her back and kissing her cheek. She managed to stop after a while, the first time she'd had someone other than her mother to comfort her. Alec kissed her and told her it was ok, he understood. Rather than tell her about his past, he laughed and joked for a while, making her smile, saying she thought she had problems, wait until she heard his.

He told her everything including how he'd got his heart condition in the first place and that his daughter wouldn't acknowledge his existence and how he'd nearly died twice before his operation. Rose was alarmed and said now she was going to make an extra fuss over him whether he liked it or not. After he'd finished telling her everything, they promised each other their past was just that and it was over and done with. Nothing could change it, all they could do was change their futures for the better, together. It was late in the afternoon before they went off in search of a late lunch, both feeling more comfortable with each other. Rose said someone had once told her the past was another country and he laughed saying, yes, you only visit it once.

They skipped dinner, saying they'd go out later if they were hungry and had some time just being together, making plans. They wandered down to the pub by the harbour later for a drink and had a light meal then walked on the beach in the moonlight. Alec pointed out the house he'd thought they'd be interested in and Rose said it looked perfect and couldn't wait to look round. They were going first thing, Alec was taking the morning off to see that and a new apartment. When they went to bed, Rose told him he should be more careful in view of his pacemaker to which he responded by showing her how well it was working as he lay her on the bed, taking her clothes off slowly and showering her with kisses, telling her how much he wanted her.

The next morning, they met the letting agent at the apartment block, Rose liked it but Alec screwed his face up saying it was too modern but liked the sea views but said he couldn't actually live there. So they walked back across the harbour to the house they'd seen the night before and they both fell in love with it when they walked in. They looked out from the front bedroom window at the sea, Alec's arms around her waist as they said it would be perfect and told the agent they'd take it. They were told they could sign the next morning and all the usual red tape would be cut and they could get the keys on Wednesday.

Rose made the arrangements for her furniture to be brought down, they went to choose some for the other bedroom for when Rose's mother came to stay, something Alec was going to have to get used to. Rose heard from the detective in London to say they had someone in custody charged with her husband's death and asked if she'd be attending. She said she was and that her partner, who was a Detective Inspector from Broadchurch Police would be going with her and she let her ex mother-in-law know that they'd finally caught someone.

Rose still had another week before she started work, they got everything arranged and were moved in by the weekend. Alec drove them to London, meeting Rose's mother again and they were all satisfied with the sentence handed to the driver of the car who had killed her husband. They stopped at a flower stall, visited the crematorium and laid the flowers on Doctor Jonathan Smith's, Rose's husband's memorial stone. Both Rose and Jackie cried, Alec comforting them both. Rose told him she had been going every month since his death and Alec said that wasn't going to stop now she'd moved, they would make the trip the last Sunday in every month, regardless. They stopped for a while, Rose holding Alec's hand and told John, as he was known by, that she had found Alec and he was helping her move on but she would never forget him, he had been her first love.

They stopped at Jackie's flat to pick up the boxes Rose had left and went to spend the night at a nearby hotel, driving back the next morning. Alec had to go to work in the afternoon but promised they go out for a meal when he got back but Rose said she'd rather stay in with him because she wanted to show him the photos she had brought back and the storage box full of t-shirts that had been John's that she couldn't part with.

They went down to Weymouth on the Friday night for the weekend, Alec took some photos of them on the beach, putting the camera on a rock and took some of them kissing and with his arms around her and Rose blowing kisses at him then they got them printed out and bought some frames and an album. On the Saturday night, they went for a walk on the beach and Alec sat her on a rock and told her he wanted to spend the rest of his life with her so he got down on one knee and brought out a sparking diamond ring and asked her to marry him. She said yes.

They rang Jackie to tell her, she thought it was too soon, they'd only known each other five weeks but they didn't care, they were too much in love to wait and arranged their wedding for the first Saturday in September. The time soon passed, Jackie came for a visit then came back for the wedding and when they flew off to their honeymoon, on their wedding night, Rose told her husband she was four weeks pregnant.

 

The End.

 

Hope you enjoyed this shortened, alternate version to 'Rose Tyler moves to Broadchurch' as it's a happier story without all the heartache that Rose suffered in the original and proves that just one change in a weekend can alter people's lives.


End file.
